herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Tachibana (God Eater)
'Sakuya Tachibana '''is one of the main protagonists and party members in the video game ''God Eater. She is a veteran Old-Type God Eater and the vice-captain of the 1st unit of the Fenrir Far East Branch, working under Lindow Amamiya. She, along with Lindow and Souma, serve as mentors to the player early in the game, with Sakuya acting as the older sister of the team. Before then, she served as the mission counter girl, a place that was later succeeded by Hibari Takeda. She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version and Michelle Ruff in the English version, the former of whom also voices Erza Scarlet, Yuuko Ichihara and Miya Asama. Appearance Sakuya is a beautiful woman in her twenties, standing at 5'4. She has black hair styled in a bob and red eyes, and her outfits tend to have a general color scheme of green and black. In God Eater (and its remakes Burst ''and ''Resurrection), she wears a black backless top with a neck strap which also tied around her waist, a green ribbon strip tied around her right bicep, a black beach skirt over a pair of shorts (with a pouch tied around her waist as well), and a pair of heeled shoes. In addition, she wears brown colored gloves. In Resonant Ops, she trades in her shorts and beach skirt for black leggings and Cradle longcoat tied around waist instead. Her top is also different than her previous one. Around her arms she also wears black detached sleeves as well. Personality Sakuya is a dependable senior member who gets along with just about everyone she meets. She is very friendly and laid-back, even during combat, and tells the protagonist that they have to stay relaxed if they want to survive, even if she does admit how strange that sounds. She tends to act like an older sister to the younger members of the squad, particularly Alisa after she mellows out, and even considers the protagonist her student during their early days of God Eating, as well as being the kindest of the three veteran members during their respective first missions with the protagonist. As kind as she normally is, Sakuya also has a rather belligerent relationship with Lindow, despite being a long-time friend of both him and his sister Tsubaki. She playfully chastises him frequently, one example being when she gets annoyed at him for barging into her room without permission and guessing that he's simply after her beer ration, as well as declining to trade it for some corn, which she dislikes. At one point, Lindow even refers to Sakuya as his 'frenemy', implying a very love-hate relationship. After Lindow gets separated from the rest of the 1st unit, Sakuya is deeply devastated. While Kota remains optimistic that Lindow will return alive and Soma is just disgusted that he can't even follow his own orders (i.e. to not die), Sakuya ends up crying in her sleep over his loss, taking a shower of angst and thinking back to the various times they used to argue. For the most part, she doesn't let this get in the way of her duties, but during a certain mission, she is ordered by Tsubaki to stay behind and take a break after Lindow gets declared killed in action. Despite all of this, Sakuya holds no grudge against Alisa for playing an indirect part in Lindow's apparent demise and is sympathetic upon learning about her past. Gallery Sakuya Tachibana 2.jpg Sakuya Tachibana 3.jpg Sakuya angry.jpg|Sakuya angry Sakuya Tachibana- Anime.jpg|Sakuya in the anime Sakuya Tachibana- God Arc.jpg|Sakuya with her God Arc Sakuya Tachibana- Combat Mode.jpg Sakuya crying.gif|Sakuya crying in her sleep Sakuya showering.gif|Sakuya taking a shower of angst Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Amazons Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Mentor Category:Optimists Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Healers Category:Supporters Category:Military Category:Comic Relief Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Nemesis Category:Sympathetic